Trahison
by fandegeritaetino
Summary: Concilier sa vie de nation et sa vie d'homme peut être difficile pour une nation…surtout une si profondément blessée par le retournement de veste d'un ami cher…d'un amant./ Rated M chap 2 / Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : CuchyLaina

Titre : Trahison…

Résumé : Concilier sa vie de nation et sa vie d'homme peut être difficile pour une nation…surtout une si profondément blessée par le retournement de veste d'un ami cher…d'un amant.

Rated : M (chapitre 2)

Pairings : GerIta

Warnings : Yaoi, boysxboys, smut, trace de 2p!Italy XD, grossièretés bilingues.

Disclaimer : Hetalia et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent ni à moi, ni à l'amie à qui appartient le compte. Rendons plutôt hommage à Hidekaz Himaruya pour cela.

NA : Voici un GerIta écrit pour fandegeritaetino durant notre voyage au pays des chats somnolents… J'espère que cela vous plaira, et j'espère que tu aimeras cette nouvelle version cocotte ! Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

Chapitre 1 :

PDV Ludwig / Allemagne

« Les êtres aimés tournent le dos et s'en vont dans le brouillard. Trop souvent, trop longtemps. Les êtres aimés ne souffrent pas de vous abandonner. Ils choisissent juste une voie différente, des amis différents… Et tout se brise en vous. Ne reste que les cendres de cet amour non-réciproque, qui continuent de grésiller lentement au fond de vous, comme une douleur sourde, impalpable, mais toujours présente, menaçant votre santé mentale… »

Ludwig referma le livre d'un coup sec.

« Foutaises… » grogna-t-il.

Le sentiment de trahison était bien plus compliqué que cela. Surtout lorsque l'on était une nation et que l'on ne pouvait donc décider que de la plus petite moitié de sa vie…

Ainsi Ludwig savait-il qu'Italie avait changé de camp au tout dernier moment pour faire partie du grand conseil de nations puissantes qui dominera dorénavant le monde…Il le ressentait, le traité qui les unissait avait été fracassé en mille morceaux… Il savait la colère, la douleur, la tristesse de perdre cet allié. Mais tout cela…n'était que des sentiments politiques, les sentiments qui changeraient lors de la mort de ses habitants, de son boss…

Les sentiments liés à son humanité étaient bien plus compliqués, bien plus profonds, et, surtout, immuables. Nombre de nations avaient connu la déchirure entre ces deux catégories souvent occultées par les acteurs auxiliaires de la vie infinie des pays. Oh, combien Prusse avait-il souffert lors de la guerre franco-prussienne de 1800 et quelques ! Combien avaient-ils souffert tous deux durant les deux conflits mondiaux !

Alors Ludwig restait torturé par cette simple interrogation : Feliciano avait-il approuvé la décision de son chef ? Avait-il lui aussi trahi Ludwig ? L'Allemand ne pouvait imaginer Feliciano lui faire ça…

Mais la longue absence injustifiée de l'Italien après la guerre, son sourd silence…n'encourageaient pas particulièrement Ludwig à repousser la pensée que peut-être il ne l'aimait pas de la façon dont il l'avait prétendu… Elle le hantait, le tourmentait, le rongeait de l'intérieur sournoisement, jusqu'à l'obséder.

Ce sentiment était encore pire que la trahison entre nations. Et si tous ces baisers, tout cet amour qu'ils avaient partagés…et si rien n'avait été réel ?

De chaudes larmes dévalèrent les joues de l'Allemand recroquevillé à terre, et s'échouèrent sur sa mâchoire angulaire, avant de glisser dans son cou puissant. De légers soubresauts le secouèrent, et bientôt des sanglots déchirants se firent entendre. Même lors de sa séparation d'avec Prusse, d'avec Gilbert, son frère, il n'avait pas été tenté de pleurer. Il avait enduré ça comme un soldat digne et fier… Et pourtant juste une pensée à propos de son Italien faisait fondre sa carapace d'immunité et craquer.

« Feliciano… » murmura-t-il d'une voix agonisante. « Feli…tu me manques…reviens… »

Seul le silence lui répondit, alors que le soleil se couchait, emportant avec lui les lamentations de la triste nation…

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

PDV Feliciano / Italie

Cela faisait dix mois. Dix mois que mon nouveau boss m'empêchait d'aller rendre visite à Ludwig. Il ne comprenait pas. Comme souvent, nos bosses oubliaient que nous n'étions pas que des pantins soumis à leurs ultimes décisions. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une visite officielle entre deux nations ! Ce n'était pas _Allemagne_ que je voulais, c'était mon petit-ami !

_Mio dio_…c'était pénible de ne pas le voir, de ne pas pouvoir le…toucher. Non seulement étais-je confiné en Italie, dans l'incapacité la plus totale de le réconforter, mais en plus j'étais frustré ! Ses bras si rassurants, sa voix rauque qui m'arrachait des frissons de plaisir au creux de la nuit, alors qu'il était penché sur moi, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes…

« Aah… »

PDV extérieur

Ce petit cri de douleur lui échappa soudainement, soulevant son petit cœur d'indignation. Il avait le droit, il avait le droit ! Un brusque élan de courage le saisit. Il s'élança vers le bureau de son dirigeant, un éclat d'acier dans ses yeux d'or. Il saisit la poignée et envoya la porte collapser contre le mur d'un geste rageur.

« Huh, Romano, _calma_ ! »

Son boss releva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« I…Italia ? »

« Je veux le voir. » déclara-t-il froidement en italien.

Les yeux du chef de l'Etat se voilèrent de colère.

« _Ne_. »

Feliciano s'approcha brusquement de lui et frappa des deux poings sur la table d'acajou. Dans ses prunelles brûlait un feu encore inconnu à ses sens. De sombres ombres dansèrent dans leur profondeur, des ombres qui promettaient sang et destruction si la nation en rage n'était pas contentée. L'Italie du Nord n'avait pas toujours été une faible nation docile…et Feliciano s'en souvenait avec précision.

Il se baissa lentement, transperçant de son regard d'acier le pauvre humain pitoyable en face de lui, et reprit dans un italien métallique au goût de colère :

« Oh si. Je veux le voir, et je veux le voir maintenant. Je ne suis pas venu vous demander la permission, voyez-vous. Considérez ça plutôt comme…une information cordiale. J'ai fait tout ce que vous avez demandé. Je l'aime. Vous ne me retiendrez pas, tout Boss que vous soyez, vous restez…humain. »

Il ajouta le dernier mot avec ce qui ressemblait presque à un léger dégoût. Il eut un sourire narquois, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la salle rapidement d'un pas assuré. Une fois dans le couloir, il secoua la tête et sourit plus franchement à l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir se précipiter en Allemagne. Et cette fois, lorsqu'il se mit à courir, ce n'était pas pour fuir un danger, mais pour rejoindre un être aimé. Il n'en courut que plus vite.

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

Solitude. Solitude. Solitude.

Un seul mot qui lui revenait continuellement, alors que de pathétiques pleurs irréguliers le secouaient encore légèrement. Il avait tout refusé, les appels de son boss, ceux de son estomac, de sa raison, de ses devoirs… Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose.

Disparaître. Comme toutes ces âmes durant la putain de guerre qui l'avait condamné à être associé à jamais à une des pires abominations jamais commises.

S'élever. Se perdre dans les nuages blancs de l'apaisement…si tentant.

Il se demandait vaguement ce qui arriverait à ses habitants s'il succombait pour de bon. Mais la peine sans cesse croissante qu'il endurait brouilla cette interrogation avant même qu'elle ne soit complétement formée.

Oui, pour une fois, il était égoïste. Pour une fois. Il était un homme.

Il se saisit de son fidèle automatique. Il le regarda un instant d'un air vide. Avant de le porter sourdement à sa tête.

Rapide. Sûr. Efficace.

Il enlève le cran d'arrêt. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis la fin du conflit. Sa respiration se bloque. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid. Une dernière et nostalgique pensée. « J'aurai au moins aimé…Feli… »

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

PDV Feliciano / Italie

« Ludwig ! Ludwig ! Non, non, NON ! » hurlais-je de frayeur en surgissant dans le vestibule allemand.

Non, non, non ! Il n'allait quand même pas faire…_ça_ ! Il me regarda, comme si je sortais d'un songe. Le cœur battant, je me précipitai à ses côtés. Sans regarder l'arme, je la saisis et la lançai au loin. Je ne voulais pas. Je refusais de penser à ce qu'il allait probablement faire. Si j'avais attendu qu'il réponde à mes coups de sonnette désespérés.

La rage me saisit. Enflammant mon être entier.

« Pourquoi avais-tu cette…cette…_cazzo di merda pistola_ ! Espèce d'i…d'_idiota_ ! As-tu au moins pensé à tes habitants, _Germania_ ? »

Sans même y penser, ne songeant qu'à le tirer de sa léthargie, j'abattis mes petits poings sur son torse dur.

« Ludwig ! N'avais-tu donc pas idée de…Pourquoi ? La guerre est finie, _dannazione_ ! As-tu eu la _moindre_ arrière-pensée pour moi, pour ce que j'aurai fait sans…si tu…si tu… »

Je m'étranglai, incapable de prononcer le mot. Sa voix terne retentit alors.

« Tu ne m'as…jamais aimé… » chuchota-t-il, brisé, regardant toujours droit devant lui. « Tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je… »

« _SCUSA_ ? »

De toutes les choses qu'avaient jamais dit Ludwig, ce fut celle-ci qui me rendit irrémédiablement fou. Fou de rage. Fou de tristesse.

« _Deficiente_ ! _Stronzo_ ! _Bastardo_ ! » rugis-je.

Je continuai de le frapper violemment, mais de grosses larmes striaient à présent mes pommettes.

« _Va fanculo_, Ludwig, _va fanculo_ ! »

Je me démenai pour retrouver les mots d'une langue qu'il comprendrait.

« Je…Je n'ai jamais aimé comme je t'ai aimé ! »

Je repensai brièvement au Saint Empire Germanique. Non, même le fort attachement que j'avais ressenti pour lui étant enfant n'atteignait pas la force de mes sentiments pour sa presque-parfaite réplique adulte.

« Tu es le seul pour moi, Ludwig ! Le seul ! Je t'aime, JE T'AIME ! » hurlais-je de folie, mon cœur frappant douloureusement contre mes côtes qu'une laborieuse respiration étirait frénétiquement.

Qu'avais-je donc bien pu faire pour qu'il vienne à la conclusion que toutes mes preuves et mes mots tendres n'avaient aucune légitimité ? Ne l'avais-je pas assez assuré de mon amour indéfectible avant d'être forcé loin de lui ?

Italia a fait ce qu'il devait faire pour son peuple…mais j'étais resté fidèle à l'homme que j'avais choisi, en mon cœur, et je le serai sans aucun doute jusqu'à ma toute fin. Je l'aimais tellement, il ne pouvait pas…Il n'avait pas pu penser que…

Une grande main se posa soudain avec la plus grande délicatesse sur ma joue droite. Réduit au silence, j'attendais ma sentence, désespéré. Les sentiments d'un homme pouvaient-ils surpasser ceux d'une nation ?

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

Traductions :

Mio Dio : Mon Dieu (italien)

calma ! : calme-toi ! (italien)

cazzo di merda pistola : ce putain de pistolet de merde (italien)

idiota : idiot (italien)

dannazione ! : merde ! (italien / littéralement : damnation !)

SCUSA ? : PARDON ? (italien)

Deficiente ! Stronzo ! Bastardo : Crétin ! Abruti ! Bâtard ! (italien)

Va fanculo ! : Va te faire foutre ! (italien)

NA : L'italien n'est malheureusement pas une langue que je pratique… J'accepte les corrections et m'excuse pour les fautes (et la grossièreté d'Italie ) ).


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : CuchyLaina

Titre : Trahison…

Résumé : Concilier sa vie de nation et sa vie d'homme peut être difficile pour une nation…surtout une si profondément blessée par le retournement de veste d'un ami cher…d'un amant.

Rated : M (chapitre 2)

Pairings : GerIta

Warnings : Yaoi, boysxboys, smut, trace de 2p!Italy XD

Disclaimer : Hetalia et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent ni à moi, ni à l'amie à qui appartient le compte. Rendons plutôt hommage à Hidekaz Himaruya pour cela.

NA : Voici un GerIta écrit pour fandegeritaetino durant notre voyage au pays des chiens suicidaires (te rappelles-tu ce chien couché devant notre bus, attendant patiemment son précieux trépas XD ?)… J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira, chers lecteur, et que cette nouvelle version de cette deuxième partie sera à ton goût, amie folle de GerIta ! Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

Chapitre 2 :

PDV Ludwig / Allemagne

Les mots hurlés à mes oreilles prirent soudain un sens lorsque j'osai tourner la tête pour dissiper l'illusion selon laquelle mon Italien serait ici…et que je rencontrais deux orbes de lumière débordantes de larmes.

Larmes qui entaillèrent mon cœur plus profondément que ne le pourrait jamais quelque trahison que ce soit. Sans y penser, je posai ma main sur la joue de Feli, espérant sans doute par ce geste vain stopper les torrents salés qui la trempaient. Il ferma les yeux, serra les lèvres avec force. Je le sentis se tendre sous mon toucher. Qu'attendait-il ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ?

Fronçant les sourcils, j'amorçai d'une voix rendue rauque par les…hum…pleurs et les longues heures de solitude :

« Feli ? »

Il se raidit encore plus.

« Tu ne me détestes pas ? » osai-je murmurer alors.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, remplis d'espoir.

« Lud…Ludwig… Pourquoi te détesterais-je ? »

Il semblait presque étonné.

« Tu m'as déclaré la guerre, _Italia_… »

Le regard triste qu'il me jeta serra mon estomac, comme si je recevais un coup de poing. En plus douloureux. Un air que je ne n'avais jamais vu sur le visage d'ordinaire si lumineux de Feliciano s'installa ensuite ses traits, et je sus que la nation italienne se préparait à me répondre.

« Tu sais…j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour mon peuple. J'ai souvent l'air un peu désinvolte, et j'ai des comportements enfantins, je l'avoue, mais quand il en vient aux Italiens, Romano et moi serions prêts jusqu'à se frotter aux pieds d'autres pays pour leur assurer le meilleur. Ce sont dans des occasions pareilles que je ne peux ignorer mon Boss. Tu dois le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et je le comprenais. C'était la croix de nous autres nations. Aimer passionnément son peuple. Devoir aller jusqu'à le sacrifier pour suivre la pensée d'un chef qu'il aurait lui-même choisi ou s'être vu imposer. J'aurai tant aimé sauver mes Allemands…

Mais je n'avais pas pu, et je n'avais fait que souffrir avec eux, à travers eux. Alors, oui. Je comprenais.

Cependant, une chose encore m'empêchait de prendre Feliciano dans mes bras et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

« Mais…dans ce cas…Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir après la guerre ? »

Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, et je le dévorai des yeux. Il était tellement mignon…

« Mon nouveau Boss me l'avait interdit… Cependant, maintenant que les Italiens ne sont plus menacés par notre alliance périlleuse, j'ai en quelque sorte…pris des…vacances. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Feli, mon petit Feli, s'opposer avec _fermeté_ à son chef pour…moi ? Je le regardai intensément. Soudain un éclat blanc orna sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il la mordillait doucement, ses joues un peu rougies…

Ma poitrine explosa, et d'un geste sans délicatesse, je saisis Feliciano et le plaquai contre moi. Mm… Sa chaleur, sa douceur… C'était si bon, après tout ce temps. D'émotion, je laissai tomber toutes mes barrières et embrassai avec emportement ses cheveux.

« Aah…_ich liebe dich_, _ich liebe dich_, _ich liebe dich_, _ich liebe dich_…"

Soudain, je sentis sous mes baisers une mèche bien trop familière. Trop tard pour l'éviter…

« HAN ! Ludwig~… » gémit-il, aussitôt excité. « Oh, Luddi, encore, s'il te plait, oh, encore… »

Taquin, je suçotai sa boucle, gagnant en retour un grondement de plaisir et une friction bien plus qu'agréable. Bien vite, je fus surmonté par un Italien fou de désir, qui plongea sans hésitation sa tête dans mon cou, me faisant gémir bien trop fort pour ce type de caresse. Mais, _verdammt_ ! Cela faisait _si_ longtemps…

PDV Feliciano / Italie

« Ça fait si longtemps… » soupirai-je contre la jugulaire de mon petit-ami.

Cela le fit glousser, et avant que je ne le comprenne, il avait pris mon visage entre ses grandes mains et me contemplait. Il redevint brusquement sérieux, tandis que j'étais moi dévoré par l'envie de l'avoir plus près, tout contre moi, en moi… Je poussai un peu sur ses hanches, pressant mon érection contre la sienne avec impatience. Un éclat s'alluma dans ses prunelles, et il approcha ses lèvres des miennes avec lenteur. Je laissai échapper un couinement de frustration. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il à deux millimètres de…

« _Du bist so schön, mein Italiener_… » souffla-t-il avec émotion. « _Ich liebe dich, Feliciano. So viel…_ » ajouta-t-il avec ferveur.

Avant d'écraser sa bouche sur la mienne, et de m'embrasser comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Oh, _siii_… C'était si agréable, il embrassait si bien… Lorsqu'il voulut se séparer un instant de moi, je le retins et glissai ma langue dans son oreille, tout en griffant légèrement sa nuque, empoignant là les petits cheveux d'ordinaire plaqués sur la peau et bien coiffés. Je voulais passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'en avais besoin.

L'effet fut immédiat. Il eut un hoquet, puis, avec fièvre, je sentis ses mains brutales arracher mes vêtements un à un. D'ordinaire, c'était toujours à ce moment précis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras vigoureux pour m'emmener dans sa chambre de peur que Gilbert ne nous surprenne.

Aujourd'hui cependant, Gilbert et lui était séparé par un mur de béton immense, et il semblait avoir très peu envie de monter tout un escalier avant de profiter de moi. Il se déshabilla lui-même prestement, et se recoucha sur moi aussitôt, frottant son bout contre mon entrée palpitante. Il remonta une de mes jambes sur sa hanche d'une main, se maintenant au-dessus de moi de l'autre.

« Feli… Je ne peux pas attendre de…ça va faire mal, pardonne-moi… »

Mes veines prirent feu et mon bassin vint de lui-même à sa rencontre. Il glissa de quelques centimètres en moi. Ce n'était pas comme si je m'étais laissé devenir trop serré…

« _Si_, _si_, Ludwig. Je te veux…''_Bitte''_… »

Je savais que m'entendre lui parler allemand le rendait fou. Je ne fus pas déçu. Dans un grognement guttural, il entra en moi d'une seule impulsion.

« Bouge, bouge ! » le pressai-je, même si la douleur était presque insoutenable. « Oh, Ludwig ! »

Il se mit en mouvement, et très vite, après quelques gémissements peinés, le plaisir supplanta en moi tout le reste, surtout lorsqu'il trouva l'Endroit au fond de moi qui me faisait miauler de joie.

« Hmm…F-Feli…tu es si…hmmm…Feli, je vais… »

Je m'agrippai à ses bras tendus aux muscles saillants alors que je criais librement, le forçant à accentuer ses va-et-vient. Subitement, je sentis sa langue sur la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie…

« Lud…Lud…LUDWIIIG ! » hurlai-je à plein poumon tout en me répandant sur son torse sculptural recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule gauche et poussa un long gémissement alors qu'il me rejoignait dans l'orgasme, ses coups de rein ralentissant petit à petit.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, appréciant de seulement être l'un contre l'autre, nus. Il se retourna cependant bientôt sur le dos, m'emmenant avec lui pour que je repose sur sa poitrine. Il se saisit d'un bout de ma chemise en lambeaux pour nous nettoyer, puis me laissait installer ma tête sur sa clavicule. Je le sentis soupirer calmement et il joignit ses mains sur le bas de mon dos. Mon oreiller vibra lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« _Italia_…_Nein_, _**Feliciano**_… »

Il semblait stressé, d'un seul coup. Que se passait-il ? Aurait-il des remords de m'avoir pardonné si facilement ?

Alors que je paniquais intérieurement, et que mes yeux se remplissaient involontairement de larmes contenues, il déclama, déplaçant un de ses bras pour le placer sur ses yeux :

« Feli…Ne me laisse plus jamais ? »

Pourquoi cela sonnait-il comme une question ?

PDV Ludwig / Allemagne

Je regardai avec anxiété mon amant. L'inspiration m'en était venue subitement. Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment, ni le bon lieu, et sonnait comme un immense cliché, et n'était même pas possible officiellement, et…j'avais _si_ peur qu'il refuse…

« Feli…_Verheirate mich_, _bitte_ ? »

Un grand silence accueillit ma proposition, et mon corps entier se glaça. Il semblait…horrifié par l'idée ? Oh _Gott_…

PDV Feliciano / Italie

Je regardai mon Allemand se débattre avec des mots de sa langue natale, avant de péniblement regagner notre langage commun. Je n'y comprenais absolument rien. Mais je savais que je devrais bientôt intervenir avant que son visage rougi ne produise des radiations de chaleur encore plus élevées…

« Oublie, oublie, je t'en supplie ! »

« Lud… »

« On vient seulement de se revoir après tant de temps… »

« Ludw… »

« Et, ce n'est pas grave si tu…si tu n'en as pas envie. Je…je comprends, tu sais… »

« LUD ! » criai-je pour l'arrêter.

Ses yeux désappointés se posèrent sur moi. Je lui souris, quasi-certain de la teneur de sa question originale.

« Et si tu reposais ta question dans une langue que je comprenne, chéri ? » le taquinai-je.

Ses oreilles rougirent également.

« Oh…_oh_ ! _Ich bin ein Dummkopf_… » murmura-t-il, honteux.

Puis, après une grande inspiration, il reprit, d'un ton stressé et à la fois empli d'espérance :

« Feliciano Vargas…voudrais-tu m'épouser ? Rester à jamais à mes côtés ? »

Je fus soulevé d'allégresse, ma tête se mit à tourner. Il me voulait pour toujours ! Qui étais-je pour refuser une si belle perspective ?

« Ve~ ! » laissai-je échapper, alors que j'avais presque réussi à perdre ce fâcheux tic de langage au cours de ma longue séparation d'avec ma principale source de joie. « _Si_, Ludwig, _SI_ ! Nous nous épouserons, mon bel homme ! Même si cela doit rester secret aux yeux du monde, nous serons unis, je te le promets ! »

Je me perdis dans ses yeux, souriant béatement, babillant sans y penser en italien de tendres petites exclamations.

« _Ti amo_,_ mi amore_,_ ti amo tanto _! »

Il me tapota le bout du nez, détendu et heureux, avant de m'embrasser le cou, me faisant glousser alors que je caressais ses cheveux défaits. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux pour nous deux à présent, et je me fis la promesse de prier chaque soir pour qu'aucun stupide conflit ne vienne gâcher notre amour renouvelé.

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

Traductions :

Ich liebe dich : Je t'aime (allemand)

verdammt : bon sang (allemand)

Du bist so schön, mein Italiener… : Tu es si beau, mon Italien… (allemand)

So viel : tellement (allemand)

Siii : Ouiii (traduction utile XD) (italien)

Bitte : s'il te plait (allemand)

Nein : Non (deuxième traduction utile ;) ) (allemand)

Verheirate mich, bitte : Epouse-moi, je t'en prie (allemand)

Gott : Dieu (allemand)

Ti amo, mi amore, ti amo tanto ! : Je t'aime, mon amour, je t'aime tant ! (italien)

)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(

NA : Bon, voilà XD… Comme toujours, c'est un plaisir d'écrire avec un de mes quatre OTPs (ça se dit, ça ?), et d'exploiter encore un peu mon rêve : « Les nations commandent les actions politiques et Hetalia devient réel ! Youhou ! » ^.^. J'espère que le changement de PDV continu ne vous a pas trop rebuté, c'est juste quelque chose que j'avais vraiment envie d'essayer sur cette fic. Laissez des reviews si le cœur vous en dit, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

NA 2 : Je pense sérieusement à une suite de ce OS (initialement prévu en un seul chapitre), quoiqu'un peu plus fluffy et invraisemblable, comme de la Mpreg ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là… Néanmoins, comme toujours, je tenterai d'écrire le plus justement possible, comme l'humble serviteur que je suis XD… Bye bye !


End file.
